pacheco_cara_flojafandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Caverns
The Secret Caverns is a commonly recurring location in Pacheco Cara Floja franchise. As the name implies, they are caverns under the Mineworld that is shrouded in a secret. While it is certain there are many friendly mobs in the Secret Caverns, they are very rarely seen and dangerous mobs are extremely common. Most of the Secret Caverns is dark with few light, but more recently less darken areas have been seen, some just as lighten as the Mineworld itself. In most of the episodes of the Internet series and the movie, Pacheco and probably, other characters, ave to travel through parts of the Secret Caverns to reach their goal. The Secret Caverns has been seen in various episodes and in the movie. Areas * Area of the first episode: Probably isn't known as the Secret Caverns for Pacheco, since, like most episodes in this series, it is a generic cave. As shown in the episode, it is home to many minerals such as Iron, Obsidian and Coal although Diamonds are rarely seen. Pacheco manages to create more areas with its explosive gas power, extracting more of these minerals in the process and evicting lava and water. * Area of the second episode: Without being called Secret Caverns, it is an exuberant area in minerals such as Redstone and Coal. There is also an abandoned mine where Pacheco has to reach the Redstone. It has many waterfalls of water and lava that completely block access to this curious place, since sometimes the light of day does not arrive. * Area of the third episode: It is an area full of Creepers, Spiders, Squids, Slimes and the odd dungeon of murderous Zombies with many treasures inside. Pacheco finds this cave near a herd of Snow Golems, the odd sheep, cows and squid out of the water. The most abundant minerals are Coal and Iron, although Diamonds and Redstone are sometimes seen. * Area of the fourth episode: A cave full of lava and Diamonds everywhere, below is a wall of Bedrock, leading to the TNT Paradise. * Area of the fifth episode: Unlike previous episodes, it is located under a vast desert and light is almost present. You can find Lapis Lazuli and too much Coal, there are also small waterfalls. * Area of the sixth episode: A very deep area where you can find waterfalls of water and lava. Diamond also exists although they are rarely found. * Area of the seventh episode: At the entrance, you can see a mailbox where Pacheco picks up one of his letters to know what he will do on that occasion. You can see waterfalls, diamonds on the surface itself, abandoned mines, Creepers, cobwebs and some random other bat. * Area of the eighth episode and the ninth episode: There is a lot of lava, stone, bats, obsidian and colorful Diamonds. There is also a mine house half finished by it, although this is created by Pacheco and prosperously burned soon after. * Particulate area: An area full of murderous mobs (some other killer mob that does not attack as in the case of Trader Zombies, Endermans Tranquil or Little Slimes), various entrances, mines and various minerals, mostly Iron and Coal. Seen in the movie and the episodes ''10'', ''11'', ''15'', ''16'', ''17'', ''18'', ''20'', ''25'', ''29'', ''33'', ''35'', ''36'', 38,'' 39, ''40, 46, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 56, 62, 64 ''and ''67. * Small area: A relatively small area, singing with a dungeon of murderous mobs, near the Bedrock area. His whereabouts is to be excavated by Pacheco to remove Bedrock blocks. It's seen in both episodes ''21'' and ''22''. * Cave of the Great Spidor: It is an immense cave that is driven through a hole in the surface. It measures thousands of meters, there the Great Spidor lives for thousands of years, some bats and possibly other spiders. It can see several minerals there. It has another exit from the other side of the cave and is only seen in episode ''24''. * Looted area: An area sacked from the core of Mineworld, It expands from a desert to a leafy green forest. There it can see several minerals, among the most abundant Redstone. It's unknown what happened later. Only seen in episode ''26'' and ''28''. * Abandoned area of the Secret Caverns in episode ''37: A relatively long place with narrow underground canyons, waterfalls of water and lava, many murderous mobs and too many minerals. It is close to the Secret Underground Prison. It is also the home of the God of the Sea, who usually hides there because it is an abandoned place. * '''Red area': Seen in episode ''41'' and ''43'', it is a place with lava, water and redstone inside it, the Glue Warehouse is very close. It is home to the Financial Spider and his henchmen. * Evicted area in episode ''42: There are a lot of waterfalls, but almost no minerals and the most abundant are Iron and Lapis Lazuli. As the Smart Lapis Lazuli explains, the miners took almost all the minerals, including the Diamonds, and it is for that reason that only he and some other minerals remain. It's also the home of an Enderman and his family. * '''Supervised area': It is an area supervised by a Supervisor, who directs how long a miner can be in it. There are several minerals there and without any type of mob, but the entrance was destroyed in episode ''45''. It is unknown what happened to her. * Excavated area: Seen in episode 54, it is several meters long and deep. It served for Pacheco's experiment to make a Giant Fidget Spinner to join three planets of the Solar System. It became a canyon shortly after that event. * Shelter area: Seen in episode 66, an artificial shelter built by Pacheco to survive the Fourth World War. It has water to survive in the core of the Mineworld and a small bed to sleep, although it was recovered after 325 days. * Cavern of Death: It is near the Land of Anomalies, a place subdivided by several caverns filled with lava, Bedrock, cobwebs and pebbles. Below is the Catacomb of Hauhanssen, where the God Creeper or the Three-Heads Creeper live. Only seen in episode 68. Category:Pacheco Cara Floja locations